The present invention generally relates to a level indicating device for filling fluid tanks. More specifically the present invention relates to a whistling vent.
It is well known in the art of tank filling to employ a whistling device for detecting fluid levels. Such devices have been known since 1904 as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 753,600, issued to Maul. Whistling vents, as they are commonly referred to, typically produce a change in audible signal when a particular level of fluid is reached, most often xe2x80x9cFullxe2x80x9d. For example, a whistle may sound while the tank is filling and become silent at the prescribed level, or alternatively, begin sounding when filling should stop. Often times these devices contain numerous parts, are difficult to assemble, and are expensive to manufacture.
More recently whistling vents have been incorporated into vent tubes of fuel tanks such as those typically found on boats. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,968 issued to Leary on Nov. 10, 1998.
One drawback of the Leary system is that no safeguard is in place if the signal is missed and the tank overflows. This could occur, for example, when noisy machinery is present or during bad weather. In these instances fuel can spill overboard thus damaging the environment and creating a potential fire hazard.
A need therefore has been identified for an improved whistling vent that can safeguard against overflow.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an accumulating whistling vent which obviates or mitigates at least one of the disadvantages identified above.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided an accumulating whistling vent comprising: a whistle housing reservoir having an first and second end wherein a mounting tube extends from each of the ends; a whistle; wherein the intake of the whistle is housed within the mounting tube extending from the first end of the whistle housing reservoir; wherein the exhaust of the whistle extends into the whistle housing reservoir; wherein the whistle generates an audible signal when gaseous fluids pass therethrough; and wherein the whistle housing reservoir accumulates liquid fluids passing through the whistle.
In accordance with the present invention there is also provided an accumulating whistling vent comprising: a reservoir base having a mounting tube extending therefrom; a lid having a mounting tube extending therefrom; and a whiste; wherein the lid is attached to the reservoir base such that a liquid fluid seal is formed; wherein the intake of the whistle is housed within the mounting tube of the reservoir base; wherein the exhaust of the whistle extends into the reservoir base; wherein the whistle generates an audible signal when gaseous fluids pass therethrough; and wherein the reservoir base accumulates liquid fluids passing through the whistle.
The invention is also directed to an accumulating whistling vent as set out above wherein the whistle housing reservoir or reservoir base is translucent.
The invention is also directed to an accumulating whistle as set out above wherein the reservoir base and lid include a fuel filter base and fuel filter lid.
In accordance with the present invention there is also provided a level indicating system for use in a tank having a vent line comprising: an accumulating whistling vent including: a whistle housing reservoir having first and second ends wherein a mounting tube extending from each of the ends; a whistle; wherein the intake of the whistle is housed within the mounting tube in the first end of the whistle housing reservoir; wherein the exhaust of the whistle extends into the whistle housing reservoir; wherein the whistle generates an audible signal when gaseous fluids pass therethrough; wherein the whistle housing reservoir accumulates liquid fluids passing through the whistle; and wherein the accumulating whistling vent is coupled between the vent line such that the first end is closest to the tank.
In accordance with the present invention there is also provided a level indicating system for use in a tank having a vent line comprising: an accumulating whistling vent including: a reservoir base having a mounting tube extending therefrom; a lid having a mounting tube extending therefrom; a whistle; wherein the lid is attached to the reservoir base such that a liquid fluid seal is formed; wherein the intake of the whistle is housed within the mounting tube of the reservoir base; wherein the exhaust of the whistle extends into the reservoir base; wherein the whistle generates an audible signal when gaseous fluids pass therethrough; wherein the reservoir base accumulates liquid fluids passing through the whistle; and wherein the accumulating whistling vent is coupled between the vent line such that the reservoir base is closest to the tank.